Pixel
is a main mascot character of [[Cyber Idol Pretty Cure|'Cyber Idol Pretty Cure']] as well as the fairy partner of [[Usami Reina|'Cure Actor']]. Personality Pixel's character is rather mature despite his cute, plush-like appearance. He is very responsible, carrying out his mission seriously. He has strong sense of justice and cares a lot about what's right and what's not. He can be pretty stubborn sometimes and this leads him into constant argument with Reina, especially when she is being selfish. He does it mostly for her own sake though. He cares a lot about his partner and is willing to do anything to assist her and the rest of the team. During fight he would throw himself in front of the enemies without second thought just to protect them. Appearance Pixel's fairy form are around 20 cm tall and looks just like a plushie. His face are white and round, with cute puffy cheek. His body is also white while his limbs, ears and tail are dark purple. This color combination makes him look like a purple panda. He has a white heart mark on each of his ear. He also have similar heart marks but in dark magenta color on his forehead and on the corner of his eyes. He wears magenta cape with a silver heart pin on his chest. There used to be a pink gem there, but it changed when he gave Reina the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. After gaining more power, Pixel is able to change into an attractive young man in late teen / early twenty. He has a tall and toned build with dark magenta hair. In this form, he is usually seen donning a combination of white jacket or suit over a purple t-shirt and dark denim pants. Relationship *'Reina': He is often worried of her bad habits and tries hard to drag her out of her comfort zone. Sometimes they would end up in argument because both of them are too stubborn. Nevertheless, they still make great partners on field. *'Ultra': Ultra is Pixel's boss and he respects her a lot. She was also the one who sent her on the mission to find the Pretty Cure. *'Nano': He and Nano are former classmates. She holds a one-sided rivalry toward him since they were in the Fairy Academy. She was upset when she heard how he had found his Pretty Cure partner first and swore that she would find a better Pretty Cure. *'Sector': The two fairies grows up together. Sector looks up on Pixel and Pixel regards him as a younger brother even though they're not related by blood. Etymology Pixel: a minute area of illumination on a display screen, one of many from which an image is composed. Theme Songs Pixel has several theme songs sung by his voice actor, Hosoya Yoshimasa. * Boku ni Totte * I.ng * cerasus ~Sakura Namiki ni Michikarete~ * Under the Moon Trivia *Pixel's theme color is the opposite of Reina's. He has purple as main and pink as sub while she has the way around. Gallery Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Cyber Idol Pretty Cure Category:Mascots